1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a contact plug and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active region of a substrate in a semiconductor device may be electrically connected to another structure via a contact plug. Due to the small size of such semiconductor devices, research has been conducted into the formation of a reliable contact plug in a minute region. In this regard, the research has been conducted into a method of forming a self aligning contact (SAC) by which a bit line contact plug and a bit line may first be formed, and then a storage contact plug may be formed using a spacer, which may cover the bit line, as a mask.